


Psychology

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: The G brothers are trying to learn more about a tiny guest in their home.





	Psychology

G watched the borrower.

They were cautious, sure, but it was interesting what made them let their guard down. If he stayed perfectly still, they wouldn’t shy away, but the moment he moved, they’d run.

Huh.

He’d been watching them for a while now, having noticed them skulking around (Hah) a few months ago. They were pretty good at hiding, but he was pretty good at being stealthy.

G chuckled when they spotted him watching and darted away. So small, so cute, so misguided. He still wondered why their instant assumption was that he and his brother were something to run from.

—

Green came up with a plan after a month of watching the borrower and making notes. They seemed to mostly come out to get food, and using some established psychology techniques, the two of them could acclimate the tiny creature to their presence.

G was all for it. He wanted to learn more about their uninvited ‘housemate’, so he helped set it up.

It was basically a lead; the borrower’s main entry to the house was a hole slightly behind the bookshelf in the living room. Green put a small amount of cookie in front of the hole, then sat with G about three feet away.

The borrower was suspicious of the cookie bit, but they took it, watching the two skeletons the entire time.

The next day, the cookie bit was moved a centimeter closer. Again, they took it and watched as they retreated.

This became the routine, that around lunch time, the bros would sit in their spot after Green stuck a cookie bit a centimeter closer than the last day. And G was surprised to see the borrower move with the cookie bit.

This close (about a foot off) G could see their ears were a lot pointier than a humans, and they had tiny claws on their hands and feet. No wonder they were so sensitive to noise…and good at climbing things.

Green smiled when the borrower looked up, “Hello, little friend.”

The borrower took their cookie and ran.

Huffing softly, Green frowned, “I had hoped the proximity desensitization had made them less skittish. Maybe tomorrow, then.”

G raised a brow bone, “You sure they can even talk, bro?”

“Of course! Research shows most creatures of a bipedal, mammalian nature are intelligent enough for communication. Plus, their soul power is enough to be sentient,” he waved the question away as he stood. “We just have to keep trying.”

—

They didn’t see the borrower the next day, or for two more days after that. But then they came back, picking up their cookie as usual. Green tried again, “I’m sorry for scaring you, little friend.”

The borrower squeaked, but did their usual backing away with eyes glued to the brothers. Green decided to keep talking while they did, “You know, we’re quite excited to have a new friend. It’s lovely to see you again, dear.”

No response, but they didn’t run, so it was a start.

Again, the borrower came, silent, but they didn’t seem as tense. Their backing was slower as Green kept babbling about friendship and what he did that day and asking if the borrower had anything interesting happen to them. No answers, of course, but they paused when he asked about them.

G started adding commentary now, seeing as the borrower wasn’t responding. Green would ask a question and his brother would crack a joke in answer. The borrower responded positively to their bantering, actually watching for a while before backing away.

The brothers, encouraged, started moving the cookie closer again. After about a week, it was on Green’s knee. And the borrower came for it.

Green let them get their prize before trying to talk, “Now, little friend, are you more at ease with us? My brother and I don’t mean you any harm.”

They looked at him, frowning and seeming afraid, then looked at G. He just smiled and nodded at them. After a moment of switching between the two skeletons’ faces, they mumbled, “I….I am.”

Green’s shoulders relaxed, and he sighed happily, “Thank goodness. I didn’t like causing you stress unnecessarily. You’re welcome to come out and talk any time, you know. We’d love the company.”

G agreed, “Yeah, it’d just be doing us a small favor.” He winked as the borrower giggled and Green shook his head in disappointment.

—

“How’s tricks, cutie?” G teased, poking their borrower gently in the back.

Huffing, they stuck their tongue out at him and continued on, eating the piece of bacon they’d stolen off his plate.

“Don’t antagonize them, brother,” Green advised, sipping his coffee, “They can easily break your finger if you displease them.”

“They won’t though,” G mumbled, eating his own bacon without much enthusiasm. And it was true, after months of living together, the borrower had become part of the family. They helped pick up things the brothers dropped, or fixing small objects, or keeping bugs and mice out of the house. The boys also saw them a lot more, and they spoke and had meals with them. The three of them had settled into a lovely routine.

G slid his plate closer to the borrower, leaving half his toast for them. “I’ve gotta get going. I’ve got a date today.”

The borrower giggled, “She’ll run in six minutes, I bet ten cents.”

“Haha, very funny, shortie,” he retorted, but smiled. Yep, just like family.

—

G came back late. He’d gone to work before he’d had his date, but it hadn’t been great. Another human, another soul clouded with bigotry and scared of his scars. Eh, who needs’em?

His brother was already asleep, and the lights were out. Eh, well. G heads upstairs to his room, turning on his lamp.

His covers were…on his bed? spread out? He was sure he’d left them rumpled this morning. And there was a lump in the middle.

Carefully, he lifted the covers, peeking under to see what it was.

The borrower was curled up with one of their tiny pillows, fast asleep in the center of his bed. Come to think of it, G looked out the window, it was snowing outside. One of the coldest days this year. Ah, that was it.

G cooed softly as he picked them up in his hands, “Little sparkplug wanted to stay warm and they chose me~ nice.” He placed them, still snoozing peacefully, into one of his drawers of shirts, then turned off the lamp and undressed. No need to be in a decent outfit just to sleep, right?

He checked on the borrower again just before getting in bed himself, smirking at them. They’d let go of their pillow and were clutching the fabric of the shirt under them. “hehe, night, sparkplug.”


End file.
